Games
by breezypixy
Summary: The trio have returned to Hogwarts for their "8th year" and Harry and Hermione have been made Heads. This is just a one-shot about a conversation between Harry and Hermione. H/Hr


"Hermione."

"Hermione, wake up."

"Harry?" I asked groggily as I slowly open my eyes. Sure enough, looking down at me were a pair of brilliant green eyes on a face with wild black hair and round glasses.

"It's time for dinner."

"Oh, thanks. I'll be down in a minute," I said, but I had no real intentions of going down to the Great Hall. Instead, I closed my eyes again.

"'Mione, you need to eat," he coaxed.

"I'm not hungry," I replied but just then my stomach gave off a loud grumble. Stupid stomach.

"You're a really bad liar, 'Mione, even if your stomach hadn't given you away."

"I'm really tired, though. I was up all night doing homework."

"I know. I was up half the night with you. Anyway, you can't be that tired, you just slept for ten hours and I've seen you run on four hours of sleep a night for a whole week, without being tired."

"Well, I…I got something to eat last night, so I'm not that hungry."

"Again, you are a bad liar, 'Mione. First, Hermione Granger, the eternal do-gooder, wandering the halls at night? Breaking a rule?"

"Maybe I had Dobby get the food for me." After I said that, I mentally slapped myself. _Of course! Harry sent Dobby to watch over me! He's always doing considerate things like that._

"Dobby informed me that you didn't ask for any food or drink last night," Harry retorted. Then in a softer voice he said, "What's wrong, Hermione? Tell me."

He gently lifted my head and sat down beside me on the couch. When I made to sit up, he softly pushed me back down so that my head was in his lap, saying, "You're fine, just stay there."

Referring to his earlier question, I said, "I've just been thinking about my relationship with Ron lately. Everyone expects that we are madly in love with each other and will get married as soon as we graduate, but I'm not in love with him. I'm not even sure that I like him as more than a friend anymore."

"What else?"

"Well, I am worried about the future. I mean, I don't know where I'm going to live after school. I can't live with my parents. They may be fascinated with magic and all, but they are certainly not used to it being used. I'd have to borrow money from them if I decided to rent a flat, and I'd hate to do that. So I don't know."

"You can live with me at the old Grimmauld place."

"But I wouldn't be able to pay you anything."

"Helping me clean up the place would be payment enough."

"Well, okay."

"What else?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true. What else?"

_Darn it. I need to stop talking to that boy, he knows me too well. I might as well tell the truth, he won't stop until I do._ "There's this boy I really like, but he's way out of my league. He's cute, sweet, brave, modest, loyal, smarter than he thinks he is, popular, kind, and altogether wonderful. But he has a super hot girlfriend and oh, Harry…" At that point I started sobbing and hugged his toned body tightly, drenching his shirt. "I'm not good enough for him. I'm just the eternal do-gooder."

"That's not true," he said, rubbing my back and running his hands softly over my hair. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. Guess what? I'm going through the same thing as you. Yesterday I broke up with Ginny because every time I was with her, I was thinking of another girl. She smart, more beautiful than Ginny, Cho, and Fleur combined, considerate, funny, brave, loyal, caring, perfect, and I think I'm in love with her. (Very, very quietly) And she's right here."

I sat up straight. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"If I said 'yes,' what would you do?"

"I'd say, 'Harry James Potter! I…I thinkI'minlovewithyoutoo," I said, turning my face away from him.

He gently turned my head so that I was looking at him again. Realizing what he was about to do, I tried to plead with him. "Harry, please don't." His lips met with mine. It was pure bliss. I pushed him away and stood. As I began to walk away, he grabbed my arm. "Please, Harry," I whispered.

When he didn't let go, I turned around. "Let me go!" I yelled and tried to yank my arm away but his hold was true. I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Come on, Harry. Please let go," I said, punctuating each word with a tug, but I felt my resolve weakening. "Don't get my hopes up, just to let them fall. Stop playing games. Just let me go!"

Harry stood up, still gripping my wrist tightly. "You think I'm playing games? Merlin, Hermione! I love you!" he yelled.

"Really?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes," he said as he wiped a tear from my cheek. "Yes. So stop crying please. It hurts me."

I softly shook my head "yes" and said, "I'll try."

He let go of my wrist and bent down to kiss me again. It was a kiss like I'd never had before: so full of passion and love that my knees became weak well before I could lift my hands to his neck. He supported me and soon I was running one hand through his wild hair, messing it up even more. He lifted me up, and then gently laid me down on the couch and nearly laid on top of me. Finally out of breath, I pushed him off and got up. "I think I will go have dinner now," I said.

As I walked away, I heard him laugh, "She's been hanging out with Luna too much."


End file.
